1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to message display matrixes. More particularly, the present invention pertains to portable message display matrixes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Point-of-sale advertising boards and convention booth advertising frequently use alphanumeric matrixes that provide moving or flashing displays of variable messages to attract and secure the attention of passers-by. The display matrixes must be adaptable, to satisfy changing design requirements. Both the display matrixes and the structural units supporting them must be readily portable.
When the display matrixes are integral with the board or the booth that supports them, the structural units become bulkier, and more awkward to ship and to store. In particular, the size of the units that support the display matrixes makes it difficult to protect those matrixes, and the weight of the units makes it difficult to prevent them from damaging display matrixes on adjacent units during shipping.